metrofandomcom-20200223-history
R143 (New York City Subway car)
service. | interiorimage = R143Int.JPG | interiorcaption = Interior of an R143 car. | service = 2002-present | manufacturer = Kawasaki Heavy Industries | factory = Yonkers, NY, Lincoln, NE, and Kobe, Japan | family = | numberbuilt = 212 | refurbishment = | replaced = | formation = 4 car sets (2 A cars and 2 B cars) | fleetnumbers = 8101-8312 | operator = New York City Subway | depots = East New York Yard | lines = | yearconstruction = 2001-2003 | yearservice = | yearscrapped = | numberconstruction = | numberbuilt = | numberservice = 208 (152 in revenue service during rush hours) | numberscrapped = | carbody = Stainless steel with fiberglass rear bonnets | carlength = | width = | height = | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | art-sections = | doors = 8 per car | maxspeed = | weight = A car: B car: | capacity = 240 (A car) 246 (B car) | acceleration = 2.5 MPHPS | deceleration = 2.5 MPHPS (full service), 3.2 MPHPS (emergency) | traction = Bombardier Traction Motor model 1508C | engine = | poweroutput = per axle | transmission = | aux = SAFT 250AH battery (B car) | powersupply = 625 VDC third rail | gauge = | electricsystem = | brakes = Dynamic braking propulsion system; WABCO RT96 tread brake system | safety = }} The R143 is a standard gauge subway car design used on the B Division of the New York City Subway in the United States. The cars are primarily used on the L service. The New York City Transit Authority owns 212 R143 cars, numbered 8101 to 8312, and built for an average cost of about $1.5 million per car. History Kawasaki Rail Car, Inc. was awarded a $190 million contract for 100 new B Division cars in late December 1998, with an option for as many as 112 more.New York Times, Subway Job to Kawasaki, December 30, 1998, page B6 The new design was based on the A Division's R142A, which Kawasaki also built, and incorporated many features from the R110B prototype. Delivery began in late 2001, and a 30-day test with one train of eight cars began on December 4, 2001.R143 According to Kawasaki, the test was "extremely successful".Kawasaki Rail Car, Inc., New York City Transit R143 Subway Cars, accessed April 14, 2007 R143s began running on the BMT Canarsie Line (L train) on February 12, 2002,Randy Kennedy, New York Times, 1,700 Subway Cars to Be Built Under Largest Such Contract in New York History, July 31, 2002, page B3 and all 212 cars were delivered to the subway by March 2003.Railway Age, Kawasaki completes NYCT R143 order, March 1, 2003 In addition to the L,Patrick McGeehan, New York Times, Port Authority to Replace PATH Fleet for $499 Million, April 1, 2005, page B5 where the R143s displaced the R40/R40Ms and most of the R42s,http://www.nycsubway.org/perl/show?5251 they also displaced the R42sMatthew L. Wald, New York Times, Crash on the Subway: The System, June 6, 1995, page B5 on the M weekend shuttle service on the BMT Myrtle Avenue Line. The R143s on that line were replaced by R160As in February 2008. One Person Train Operation was tested on the L during mid-2005.Sewell Chan, New York Times, On L Train, Drivers Perform Solo, Without Conductors, June 20, 2005, page B3Jennifer B. Lee and Shadi Rahimi, New York Times, Conductors Are Returning To the Subway's L Line, September 24, 2005, page B3. Eight R143s numbered 8205-8212 were retrofitted with experimental Siemens traction motors to test the traction motors that would be found in some of the R160B carshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s00XKBbNTRchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5txGoS_iXg. These cars were eventually refitted traction motors found in all other R143s. The 212 cars delivered were expected to provide enough service for years, but the fast growth of Williamsburg, Brooklyn overloaded the L by mid-2006.New York Daily News, Oh, L, not enuf trains!, July 7, 2006 On June 21, 2006, an eight-car R143 train overshot the bumper at the end of the tracks in the Canarsie Yard after the operator suffered a seizure. Lead car #8277 suffered significant damage and has been stripped of damaged parts for repair. It is currently at the Kawasaki plant in Yonkers while the rest of the set (8278-8280) is at the 207th Street Yard. It is not known when these cars will return to service. See also * R160 (New York City Subway car) References External links *nycsubway.org - R143 *NYC Subway Car Datasheet *Train Set Assignments Category:2001 introductions R143 Category:Kawasaki rolling stock ja:R143 (鉄道車両)